


Troubled Past to Perfect Future

by Firelizard46



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Brian O'Conner has always had a very troubled life as a kid, being a rare male omega. Now that he has run away and is living in Los Angeles, will Brian know what it means to have a loving mate and a home where he is wanted? Alpha Dom/omega Brian





	1. Chapter 1

Throughout my life I have always had to disguise who and what I really am. My name is Brian O'Conner. I was the youngest child to the Barstow pack alpha, but worst of all, I am a rare male omega. My father was constantly trying to marry me off to other pack alphas all throughout my childhood, but they always declined because of how young I was. That all changed when I turned sixteen, so I ran.

  
I kept running until I ran into a man named Harry. Though he was human, he took me in and let me live in the spare room at his shop, The Racers Edge. He gave me a job working in the stock room, which meant no contact with customers. He also took me to see a doctor, who put me on suppressants to hide my omega scent. When my first heat cycle hit, Harry drove me to this place he heard customers talking about, a heat center. When I turned twenty-one, Harry came to talk to me, which is where this story begins.

  
"O'Conner," Harry says, walking over to where I am organizing the shelves of spare parts.

  
"What's up, boss?" I ask, climbing off the ladder.

  
"Jim called in. He's sick and can't take a load of new parts to a customer. Can you do it?" Harry asks.

  
"Is it safe for me to? You know I'm getting close to my next heat cycle," I say.

  
"I wouldn't send you out if it wasn't. You still have a week to go, right?"

  
"Yeah. I just have to drop off the part, right?"

  
"Yeah. Here's the address and list of parts."

  
I sigh as Harry walks back to the front of the store. After loading up the truck Harry gave me when I turned eighteen, I head to the address listed on the order. I can smell the two alphas as soon as I pull up to the address, a garage called DTs Garage.

  
Damn you Harry, I think to myself as I climb out of the truck to greet this tall, bald, muscular alpha walking my way.

  
"You're new," the alpha says in a deep voice.

  
"New to delivery, but I've worked for Harry for going on five years now," I say as I hand him the order form to sign, making sure not to touch him.

  
"I've never seen you there," the alpha says.

  
"I work the stock room," I say. I flinch when a sudden gravely yell of shit sounds from the garage.

  
"Dom, when are those new parts going to get here?" the same voice yells as a big hulk of a man walks out. I instantly pick up that he is the other alpha I smelt.

  
"They are already here, idiot. Now stop screaming and start unloading," the first alpha says.

  
"Make the buster there do it," the second alpha snarls, glaring at me, which instantly makes me take a step back. Both alphas watch as I step back, the second stepping towards me and the first one stepping between us.

  
"They're your parts, Vince. Unload them and go work on your car. When Vince goes to step towards me again, the first one lets out a growl.

  
"Whatever Dom," Vince finally grounds out, turning to leave. I can feel panic building at what just happened when I suddenly felt someone grab a hold of me and a jolt goes through me.

  
"I better get back to work," I quickly say, pulling away from Dom to get into the truck.

  
"Wait," I hear Dom yell, but I quickly shut the door and drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrive back at the shop, Harry is standing there and talking on his cell phone.

  
“Thank you, Dom. I owe you… He just pulled in… I’ll talk to him… Thanks again, Dom… I’ll see you soon,” Harry is saying as I get out of the truck and walk towards him.

  
“We need to talk,” I say, leading Harry to my room.

  
“Brian, you’re shaking. Are you ok? What happened?” Harry says, making me sit down on the bed before pulling a chair over to sit in front of me.

  
“Didn’t Dom tell you what happened?” I ask, running my fingers through my blonde curly hair.

  
“I want to hear your side,” Harry says. I quickly tell him what happened. “What do you mean, you felt a jolt?”

  
“I don’t know. One minute, I was standing there panicking over what happened, and the next minute, I feel this jolt went through my whole body when Dom touched me. I figured it is normal, since I’ve never touched an alpha since my heat cycles began.”

  
“No, that is not normal. That only happens when you touch your mate. I always figured it would be one of the local racers, who are in and out of here, to be your mate, but I never thought it would be Dominic Toretto.” The whole time Harry speaks I sit and stare at my hands, trying to understand what Harry just said. “Brian? Look at me, Brian.” I slowly look up at him. “You don’t know anything about mates do you?”

  
“Father told me that an alpha can claim as many mates as he wants. He never said anything about getting jolted when you touch your mate. I’m so confused.”

  
“I think I can help with that,” a voice said from the doorway, a voice that sends another jolt through me.

  
“Thank you for coming, Dominic. You’ll be better at explaining this than me. I don’t have all the answers he’ll need,” Harry says, standing up.

  
“I came as soon as I could. The whole team sensed what happened. Vince and Letty are beyond pissed at me,” Dom says, staring at me since he walked in.

  
“I’ll leave you guys to talk, but be gentle with him Dom. I found him nearly starved almost five years ago,” Harry says, walking out. The whole time they are talking, I’m frozen where I am sitting on my bed, trying to make sense of everything. I watch, weary, as Dom walks over and sits in the seat Harry vacated.

  
“I’m not going to hurt you, Brian. I don’t know what happened to you in your past, but I promise I won’t ever hurt you,” Dom says, reaching out to touch me, which makes me flinch and crawl to the corner of the bed against the wall. All my senses feel overloaded with everything that happened in such a short time. “Ok. I won’t touch you. Your senses are probably feeling overloaded right now, right?” I nod, pulling my knees to my chest. “I’m going to close the door to block out everything outside this room, ok?” Again I nod. After Dom closes the door, I feel my senses slowly relax, though not completely. “Let’s start by introducing ourselves. I’ll go first. My name is Dominic Toretto. I am alpha of a small pack that lives in Echo Park. I own a store there and a garage. Only one of the pack is related by blood, my sister Mia. What about you?”

  
“My name is Brian O’Connor. I’m the youngest as far as I know child of the Barstow pack leader. I live here and work here.”

  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you with your parents in Barstow?”

  
“I ran away. I rather not say why.”

  
“It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me why until you are ready to if you ever are.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“You are welcome. So, when Harry said he found you nearly starved, that is from leaving Barstow?”

  
“Yes, it is. I ran all the way here from Barstow. I didn’t want to stop until I came here, so I didn’t. I ended up behind here. He also helped me learn about heat cycles and heat centers.”

  
“What do you know about mates and mate bonds?”

  
“I truthfully don’t think I know anything. Harry made it sound like you can only have one mate, but my father had many.”

  
“That is horrible. He’s preventing people from finding their true mate by doing that.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“You have nothing to apologize for. Everyone has one mate. On a rare occasion there is a pair of three. My sister is in a rare three mate bond with Vince and Letty. There is also Jessie and Leon, who’s bonded.”

  
“How do you know who your mate is?”

  
“That jolt you felt when we touched is how you know.”

  
“Oh. So, you’re my mate?”

  
“Yes, I am. I’ve been waiting for you for some time now. I didn’t know you were in town this long.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“You don’t have to apologize, Bri.”

  
“Bri?”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I should have asked you if it was ok first.”

  
“It’s fine. I’ve just never been called that before.”

  
“When is your next heat cycle? We need to bond before then so it will be less painful.”

  
“I’m due in a week.”

  
“That doesn’t give us very long.”

  
“What do you do to bond?”

  
“My pack will have to do a little ceremony welcoming you into the pack and alpha mate.”

  
“Wait, I’m confused again. I thought packs only have one alpha.”

  
“Normally yes, unless the alphas are connected by being mated into the pack. Your family never taught you any of this?”

  
“No. All my father cared about was forcing me to be the mate of a local rival pack.”

  
“That is horrible.” By this point I feel safe for some reason around Dom and slowly move out of the corner and closer to him.

  
“Will I feel that jolt again if I touch you?”

  
“No, you won’t. You only feel that with the first touch.”

  
“Can I touch you then?”

  
“Of course. We have to get used to touching anyways, since we’ll be bond mates soon.” I slowly reach out and touch his hands before slowly following his arms up to his shoulders.

  
“Can I tell you something?”

  
“Of course, Bri.”

  
“I’m scared.”

  
“Oh, Bri. You have no reason to be scared.” I tense when Dom pulls me into his lap, but when he starts to rub my back in soothing circles; I relax and lay my head into the crook of his neck.

  
“What if your pack doesn’t like me? Vince already seems to not like me.”

  
“Vince doesn’t like anyone new, and the main reason he reacted like that is because we both could smell you are an omega close to heat.”

  
“Oh, ok.”

  
“You ready to meet everyone?”

  
“I’m tired.”

  
“Let’s take a nap first, then we can go meet everyone and get to know each other better.” Dom picks me up and lays me down farthest from the door before lying down behind me, pulling me close. I quickly drift to sleep in Dom’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up some time later to an empty spot on the bed next to me.

  
Where did Dom go? I think to myself.

  
“Dom?” I say out loud a little loudly.

  
He realized how messed up I am and left. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up, I think to myself when no one answers. I am so stupid. I curl into a ball, holding the pillow Dom laid on to my chest as I cry silently. I hear a noise in the storage room, moving towards my room, and bury my face into the pillow. I hear the door open but don’t look up to see who it is. The person hesitates before walking over to where I lay. When I feel the person sits down on the bed, I curl into a ball around the pillow.

  
“Bri? What’s wrong Bri?” a voice drifts down to me, muffled because of the pillow. It takes my mind a minute to register that it is Dom sitting next to me and talking to me. I quickly uncurl and climb into Dom’s lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. “It’s ok, Bri. I’m here. It’s ok,” Dom says rubbing my back until I calm down. “You want to tell me what upset you?”

  
“I thought you left me,” I cry. “You were gone when I woke up, so I thought you realized how broken and messed up I am and left me.”

  
“Oh, Bri. I’ll never ever leave you. I’m sorry I was not here when you woke up. I was loading all your stuff into my car,” Dom says, which makes me tense. “You are ok with moving in with me, right?”

  
“You want me to move in with you?” I stutter, starting to cry again as I leaned back to look Dom in the eyes.

  
“Of course I do, Bri. You are family now. I didn’t mean to upset you, Bri. Please, stop crying,” Dom says, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m just so happy,” I say, leaning back into Dom and burying my face in his neck.

  
“It’s ok, Bri,” Dom says as I stop crying. “You ready to meet everyone and see your new home?” I nod as I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes and cheeks. “Let’s go and let Harry know we are heading out.” I stand and wait for Dom to stand before heading into the shop.

  
“Do you know where he is?” I ask, looking around.

  
“He’s out in the main floor. He’s finishing cataloging today’s orders,” Dom says, leading me to the front section of the store.

  
“What time is it?” I ask as we walk into the front and over to where Harry is working at the registers.

  
“It’s about 9:30 at night. I am glad to see you are ok, Brian,” Harry says.

  
“It’s that late?” I ask, looking to Dom.

  
“Yeah, it is, Bri. You were really tired. I was going to wake you up if you weren’t already. There is a race tonight, and you should meet everyone before they rush to get ready for the race,” Dom says, pulling me into his side.

  
“Are you going to race tonight, Dominic?” Harry asks.

  
“Of course, I am. I’m not going to miss the opportunity to race,” Dom says as I stare down at my feet.

  
“What’s wrong, Brian?” Harry asks, which makes Dom tense and tightens his hold on me. I slowly shake my head as I continue to stare at my feet. When Dom’s shoes come into view on either side of my toes, I look up.

  
“What’s wrong, Bri? Is it because of the race? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to go, Bri,” Dom says, pulling me against his chest.

  
“I can go?” I stuttered out, looking up at Dom, surprised.

  
“Of course you can, Bri. Why wouldn’t I let you go?” Dom says.

  
“That would be my fault, Dominic. I always told him he is never allowed to go to the races. I didn’t want something to happen to him while there as an unbounded male omega,” Harry says quickly.

  
“He’ll never be alone again. If I am not right next to him, my pack will be,” Dom says.

  
“I can really go?” I ask, feeling extremely excited.

  
“Of course you can, Bri. Just promise me you will stay with the pack while I race,” Dom says, kissing me on the forehead. I quickly nod my head.

  
“You guys better get heading out soon, so Brian can meet your pack,” Harry says, looking at the clock on the wall, which reads 9:35.

  
“Thank you for everything, Harry,” I say, hugging him real quick.

  
“Thank you, Brian, for being the son I never had. Oh, by the way, you don’t work here anymore,” Harry says as we stopped hugging.

  
“What?” I ask, confused.

  
“”Harry says you are good at fixing cars, so I am putting you to work at our garage with everyone else,” Dom says.

  
“Oh,” I say.

  
“Dom and I are also working on selling the truck to get you a car, so you can race,” Harry says.

  
“But…,” I started to say but stopped, looking at my feet again and fighting back tears.

  
“What, Bri?” Dom asks, which I just shake my head in reply.

  
“It’s about the truck, isn’t it?” Harry asks, which I nod in reply.

  
“What about the truck?” Dom asks.

  
“It’s one of the few things that someone gave to me because they wanted to, not because they had to,” I chook out, fighting the tears that want to run down my face.

  
“Then we won’t sell the truck. We’ll just buy you a car,” Dom says, wiping off one tear that escaped down my cheek.

  
“You don’t have to buy me a car,” I say, looking into Dom’s eyes.

  
“I want to,” he replies simply.

  
“Make sure you stop by and visit, Brian. You will always be a son to me,” Harry says, hugging me again.

  
“Knowing Mia, she’ll put him to work at the store, so you’ll have to stop by sometime for lunch,” Dom says.

  
“When do I get to see the store and garage?” I ask, looking at the clock to see it is now 9:45.

  
“We’ll meet everyone at the garage, but the tour of it and the store will have to wait until tomorrow. We need to go. We are going to be late to the race as is,” Dom says, leading me to the employee parking lot. Before we walk through the door to the back, I glance back to see Harry watching us leave. He raises his hand and waves, which I return before following Dom to his car. “I’ll bring you back tomorrow for your truck.”

  
“Ok,” I say, getting into Dom’s car and buckling my seat belt.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel my pulse pick up when we pull into the garage.

  
“Hey. It’ll be ok, Bri. No one is going to hurt you,” Dom says, brushing my hair from my temple before placing a light kiss there.

  
“I’ve never met another pack I hadn’t grown up around. What if they don’t like me?” I say as Dom and I get out. Dom quickly walks around the car and pulls me into a tight hug.

  
“They will love you. It just might take some time for everybody to get used to you,” Dom says as we hear the front door open.

  
“Dom? Is that you?” a soft, quiet, female voice asks.

  
“Yeah, it’s me, Mia,” Dom says holding me tight as I tense.

  
“Is this Brian?” Mia asks, walking over but staying back a bit.

  
“Bri, this is my sister, Mia. Mia, this is Brian O’Connor, my mate,” Dom says.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Brian,” Mia says, smiling at me. I look up at Dom before replying.

  
“The pleasure is mine,” I say softly, reaching my hand out to shake Mia’s hand. Mia takes my hand but pulls me into a hug instead of shaking it, which makes me tense and look at Dom.

  
“Mia let him go,” Dom says, pulling me against him as soon as she does let me go. “It’s ok, Bri.” I slowly relax as Dom rubs soothing circles on my back.

  
“Is he ok?” Mia asks, stepping towards us, which makes me tense again.

  
“He’s spooked, Mia. He’s lived several years without a pack and before that wasn’t very good,” Dom says as more people walk out of the garage and over to where we are standing.

  
“Did he have a childhood like mine?” the youngest male of the group asks.

  
“I don’t know, Jess, and no one is to push him to find out,” Dom says, watching me looking at each of the members slowly. “Everyone, this is Brian O’Connor. He is my mate, though we have not bonded yet. Bri, this is Vince, whom you already somewhat met, Letty, Mia, of course, Jessie, and Leon. You’ll have time to get to know everyone a little more at the race. Are you guys already?”

  
“Yes, we are. We just need to add the Nos to your car before we go,” Vince says.

  
“Let’s get it done. We are already late as it is,” Dom says, following Vince into the garage. I stay outside, upset with myself.

  
“Brian?” Jessie asks.

  
“I’ll be in in a minute,” I say, walking over to a bench sitting against the garage and sit down.

  
“What’s wrong, Brian?” Jessie asks, sitting next to me as everyone heads inside.

  
“I met Dom just a few hours ago, and I’m already causing problems for him. I made him late for an important race. My whole life I have only ever caused problems for the people around me,” I say, a few tears streaking down my cheeks.

  
“You are not causing Dom any problems. We’re late to races all the time,” Jessie says, pulling me into a small hug.

  
“Really?” I ask, wiping the tears from my face.

  
“Really,” Jessie says, smiling at me, which makes me smile back.

  
“Bri?” Dom’s voice says from in front of us, which makes me jump. “What’s going on? Are you ok, Bri?”

  
“I’m going to keep everyone from disturbing you two, so you can talk real quick,” Jessie says, getting up and walking into the garage.

  
“What’s wrong, Bri?” Dom asked, sitting down where Jessica had been sitting. “You’ve been crying again.”

  
“I was upset with myself for causing you problems in such a short time from meeting you,” I say, staring into Dom’s eyes to see his reaction.

  
“You haven’t been causing me any problems, Bri,” Dom says, keeping eye contact with me.

  
“I know. Jessie explained to me that you guys are usually late to races,” I say, smiling softly.

  
“You are not upset anymore?” Dom asks, his eyes showing immense concern.

  
“No, I am not. I like Jessie. He’s really nice and sweet,” I say, leaning against Dom.

  
“I’m glad,” Dom says, pulling me up as he stands before leading me into the garage. “This is the work area. Vince and Jessie are at the personal use section. Vince has been having car problems a lot lately. These other two sections are to fix other people’s cars, unless one section is free, then we use it for our cars. Everyone else does whatever work needs done, though Mia mainly works at the store when she’s not at school.”

  
“Your car is ready to go, Dom,” Vince says, walking over.

  
“Let’s head out then,” Dom says which spurs everyone into heading to their cars, everyone but Vince. “You’re going to ride with me, Bri.” I start to follow Dom to his car.

  
“Brian, can I talk to you for a second?” Vince says which makes Dom and me stop.

  
“I’ll be there in a second, Dom,” I say, turning back to Vince, who waits for Dom to walk away before talking.

  
“I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier today,” he says.

  
“It’s ok,” I said, not knowing what to really say.

  
“No hard feelings?” he asks. I nod my head, smiling softly. “Let’s go watch Dom when a race.” I nod my head again, smiling fully as I head to Dom’s car.

  
“Everything ok?” Dom asks after I close the door and buckle my seat belt.

  
“Yeah, everything is fine,” I say, smiling at him.

  
“What did V want?”

  
“He just wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier today.”

  
“I’m glad he did. Now I don’t have to force him to.” I leaned across and place a light kiss on Dom’s cheek, who smiles and starts the car to head out to the race.


	5. Chapter 5

I can feel my senses go on edge as we pull into the crowd for the race.

  
“You ok, Bri?” Dom asks as I tense.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I say quickly, not wanting to cause any problems for Dom and his pack. I quickly get out of Dom’s car before he can say anything else. I can quickly smell several alphas in the crowd, which sets me more on edge. Everyone is crowding around us and staring at us.

  
“Bri?” Dom asks, holding his hand out to me as he scans the crowd. I quickly walked over to him, and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him as several people push through the crowd and towards us.

  
“Who’s the Snowman, Dom?” a Hispanic man asks.

  
“All you need to know, Hector, is that he is mine and to stay away from him,” Dom growls out. Hector and an African American quickly step back.

  
“Chill, Dom. No one’s going to lay a hand on your new boy toy,” the African American says. I barely have time to process what the man said before Dom pushes me back towards the pack and has the man bent over the hood of the car, choking him. I feel someone steady me as I stare at Dom, eyes wide.

  
“Dom,” Mia says, which makes me look to see her standing to my left with Letty on my right.

  
“Dom, enough,” Letty says. Dom’s only response is to growl at the man he is leaning over, which makes me take a step back and into someone.

  
“It’s ok, Brian,” Vince whispers into my ear. I turn and bury my face into Vince’s chest as memories from my past start invading my mind.

  
“Leon, we need to stop Dom,” Jessie says.

  
“Vince, hand Brian to the girls and Jessie, we need to stop him,” Leon says. I quickly look up when I feel Vince move. I turn and watch as Vince and Leon walk over to where Dom is still growling at the man.

  
“Dom, let him go,” Leon says.

  
“No one insults my mate,” Dom growls, which makes me flinch.

  
“Dom, you are scaring Brian. Let Edwin go, now,” Vince growls out, putting a hand on Dom’s shoulder. I look away when Dom’s head shots up and looks my way.

  
“Bri,” Dom says. A hand grasps my chin and makes me look up into Dom’s concerned face. “I’m sorry, Bri. You want to go home?” I shake my head no quickly.

  
“I want to see you race,” I say as Dom hugs me.

  
“The Snowman is your mate?” Hector asks. Dom glares at Hector for the Snowman bit and nods.

  
“I didn’t mean to insult you or your mate, Dom,” Edwin says.

  
“Let’s get this race over with so we can party,” Vince says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

  
“Bri, you stay with Vince and them. This will be over in no time, and we can go home,” Dom says, kissing my forehead. When Dom, Hector, Edwin, and some other racers start talking about the race, I stand beside Vince, who is sitting on the hood of his car with Mia and Letty.

  
“You ok, Brian?” Vince asks. I nod as I watch Dom. “You seem lost in thought and was pretty scared. You want to talk about it?”

  
“I was just remembering something from my childhood. I’m not ready to talk about it yet,” I say, looking at Vince.

  
“We all understand the crappy past. When you are ready to talk about it, we are all here for you,” Vince says as Dom walks over.

  
“It’s time to race. I’ll see you at the finish line, Bri,” Dom says, kissing my temple. I hop into Jessie’s car as everyone gets their cars moved for the race.

  
“Do you think he’ll win?” I ask, standing between Jessie and Vince at the finish line.

  
“Of course he’ll win,” Vince says, smiling at me.

  
“Dom always wins,” Jessie says. I watch as the race begins and ends in no time with Dom as the winner.

  
“He won,” I say, smiling.

  
“Told you he would,” Vince says, pushing me towards Dom, who wraps his arms around me, lifts me, and spins me around.

  
“You’re my trophy,” he says. I smile and place a quick kiss to his lips. Dom sets me down and let’s go of me long enough to get the winnings from Hector and hand it to Mia. He turns back to me as I leaned against him and yawn.

  
“Should we cancel the party tonight?” Jessie asks, watching me yawn again.

  
“As long as no one gets too loud, you can still have the party. Bri’s had a long day and needs rest. Mia, you still have homework to finish,” Dom says, rubbing my back.

  
“We’ll keep the noise down,” Leon says.

  
“Let’s go home then,” Dom says, letting me go so I can get into the passenger seat. Dom holds my hand the whole way to his house. “We’ll do the bonding ceremony tomorrow after breakfast, ok?”

  
“Ok,” I say, yawning again.

  
“We are almost home, babe.” A couple seconds later, Dom pulls into the driveway of a nice two story house. After we get out of the car, Dom leads me through the back door, which opens to the kitchen. Dom has me sit down at the table as he fixes two sandwiches.

  
“You want a beer?” Dom asks, getting one for himself.

  
“No, thank you,” I say, rubbing my eyes.

  
“Do you drink Coca-Cola or Pepsi?” Dom asks, watching me.

  
“It doesn’t matter. I drink both,” I say, yawning. Dom grabs a Coca-Cola before making me get up and follow him at the sounds of a bunch of cars pulling up outside. Dom leads me to the stairs and up them.

  
“The bathroom is there,” Dom says, pointing to the first door on the right as he leads me to his bedroom at the end of the hall. “This is our room.” I follow Dom into a very clean room with light blue walls. There are two dressers, a king sized bed, and a desk in the room. The desk has a computer and car books and magazines stacked neatly on it. Dom sits down on the bed and sets down a plate with two sandwiches on it.

  
“After you eat, you can shower if you want. No one but the pack uses the bathroom up here,” Dom says, handing me the Coca-Cola as I sit next to him on the bed. Dom hands me a sandwich. We both eat the sandwiches in silence, occasionally taking a drink of our own beverages. Dom finishes his sandwich first.

  
“I’m going to get your bags really quick. Finish your sandwich,” Dom says, kissing my temple before turning to leave, only for the door to open before he gets up.

  
“I figured you might have forgotten these,” Mia says, walking in and putting my bags at the end of the bed. “The bathtub is filled with hot water and waiting.” Mia takes now empty plate and leaves, leaving the door open.

  
“She loves to mother hen everyone,” Dom says when I look at him. “Go take your bath. I’ll put your stuff up.”

  
“Join me?” I say softly, looking away as I blush.

  
“Of course,” Dom says, touching my cheek before going to one of the dressers. I quickly get into my bags and pull out a clean pair of boxers and a tee-shirt. Dean leads the way to the bathroom and locks the door after we are both inside.

  
“Are you sure are ready for this, Bri?” Dom asks.

  
“Yeah, as long as…,” I say, looking down at my feet.

  
“I am not going to force you to do anything until you are ready,” Dom says, hugging me. I nodded and slipped off my shoes. Dom quickly slips off all his clothes, but I hesitate with my shirt and pants.

  
“What is wrong, Bri?” Dom asks.

  
“What if you don’t like what you see?” I ask, looking him in the eyes.

  
“I don’t care if you are extremely pale and hairy. As long as you are you,” Dom says, running his fingers through my hair.

  
“What if I’m scarred?” I ask, looking away.

  
“I don’t care, Bri,” Dom says, pulling my shirt up and over my head. Dom frowns slightly as he traces over all the scars littering my chest and back. After Dom is done, he slowly undoes my pants and pulls them and my boxers down. I quickly kick them off as Dom traces the scars on legs.

  
“I’ll tell you about them if you want,” I say after he is done.

  
“Not tonight. You can tell me tomorrow,” Dom says, walking to the bathtub and getting in. I slowly walked over and climb in towards the front of the tub. I jump slightly when Dom’s arms wrap around my waist and pulls me back against his chest. “I don’t bite unless you want me to.” I smiled and nuzzled into him as he pours water down my chest with a plastic cup. I can feel myself harden as Dom runs his hands over me as he slowly washes me.

  
“Dom,” I moan out as his hands come closer to my straining erection. I moan loudly as Dom wraps his hand around my erection and slowly starts stroking it. I can feel Dom’s dick against my back, so I quickly have Dom let go and turn to straddle Dom’s waist. I lean in to kiss Dom slowly at first before deepening it. I jolt and moan as Dom wraps his hand around my dick and his, stroking them at the same time. Dom and I trade kisses as he picks up pace.

  
“Dom,” I moan, burying my face in his shoulder. “I’m close.”

  
“So am I, Bri. Cum for me, baby,” Dom growls into my ear. I bury my face in Dom’s neck as I moan loudly and cum all over his hand, dick, and chest as well as my chest. I moan as Dom bites my shoulder to muffle his moan as his seed joins mine. Dom strokes our dicks a few times slowly before letting them go.

  
“Let’s get you cleaned up and to be before you fall asleep,” Dom says, cleaning us up quickly. I can feel myself doze off as Dom gets out and picks me up, setting me on the counter by the sink. Dom quickly dries off and gets dressed. Dom than dries me off and helps me dress before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his room. Dom lays me down and quickly joins me, pulling me against him.

  
“Get some sleep, Bri,” Dom says, kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the feeling of someone running their fingers through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dom smiling down at me.

  
“Good morning, babe,” he says, kissing my temple.

  
“Good morning,” I say softly, rubbing my eyes.

  
“Mia will be angry if we don’t get up soon. She always makes everyone’s breakfast before she goes to school. After we eat, I’ll give you a tour of the house before we go to the garage,” Dom says, getting up and getting clean clothes for today. I stretch before getting up and grabbing my bags to find clean clothes. I find clean boxers, socks, and pants, but all of my shirts are dirty.

  
“Damn,” I mumble, checking again for a clean shirt.

  
“What’s wrong, Bri?” Dom asks, grabbing my hands and stopping me from digging through my stuff more.

  
“I haven’t been able to go to the laundromat. All of my shirts are dirty,” I say, frowning. When Dom let’s go of my hand and moves away, I look and watch him go to his dresser, grab one of his t-shirts, and hand it to me.

  
“You can wear one of mine. We’ll put your dirty clothes to wash before we head to breakfast,” Dom says, smiling at me. I smile before I head to the bathroom down the hall to get dressed and do my morning business. After I am done, I go back to Dom’s room to find him placing all of my dirty clothes in a clothes basket.

  
“I can do that,” I say, quickly moving to finish the job.

  
“I am also able to do it, and you do not have to do everything yourself, Bri. Part of being a pack is that everyone helps. You were getting dressed, so I helped,” Dom says, taking the shirt I had just picked up and placing it into the basket.

  
“That is my job though as your mate,” I say, tears rolling down my face.

  
“Oh, Bri, no,” Dom says, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. “A true mate bond means we are equal. It means we help each other whenever we want. You do not have to do everything for me while doing everything for yourself.” Dom wipes the tears streaming down face. I went to question what he said when there was a knock on the door.

  
“Dom? Brian? Breakfast is ready,” Mia says through the door. I stand up and go to leave, but Dom stops me.

  
“We’ll be there in a bit, Mia,” Dom says, not letting go of my hand he had grabbed to stop me from leaving.

  
“I’ll put you guys some back, so Vince doesn’t eat it all,” Mia says before I hear her walk away.

  
“Bri, I know this is all new and completely different from what you were taught. Do you understand what I was saying earlier?” Dom says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

  
“No, I don’t. I don’t understand at all. My whole life I was taught to do everything and never allow an alpha to do something as trivial as the laundry. I’m so confused,” I say, crying again. I bury my face into Dom’s neck when he pulls me against him.

  
“I promise I will help you to understand the true meaning of a pack and a mate,” Dom says, rubbing my back.

  
“Dom, can I talk to him alone for a couple minutes?” Jessie’s voice says from behind me, making me jump.

  
“Don’t take too long. I don’t want your food to get cold,” Dom says, kissing my temple, grabbing my dirty clothes, and walking out. I frown and move to follow Dom, but Jessie stops me and pulls me over to sit on the bed, which I now notice is made.

  
“Brian, I don’t know what all you went through growing up, but I do know how it feels to be raised like a slave,” Jessie says, putting one of his hand over one of mine.

  
“You do?” I ask softly.

  
“Yes, I do. When Leon found me and brought me here, I struggled at first. I thought I had to do everything for everyone, but everyone helped me. You just need to remember everyone here are equals,” Jessie says, squeezing my hand.

  
“Can I ask about before Leon found you?” I ask.

  
“Of course. I figured you might. My mom died when I was born, and I was very small and sickly. I always have been small and sickly. My father blamed me for what happened and told me I had to make it up to him and the pack by being their slave. I thought he was right. If I did something wrong, he would beat me up and chain me to a tree outside out territory so other people could do anything they want to me. Leon was passing by one day and found me. He freed me, and we ran. We ended up at the Toretto store. Dom’s dad took us in, and we have been here since. Dom has been so kind to me and Leon, though he had no reason to. They helped me realize what a true pack was,” Jessie says.

  
“Thank you, Jessie,” I say, hugging him.

  
“No problem, Brian. Just remember I am here for you,” Jessie says, hugging me back.

  
“We are all here for you, Brian,” Leon says from the doorway, which makes me let Jesse go and look up to see the whole pack standing inside the room.

  
“As I told you last night, we all know about a crappy past in some way,” Vince says.

  
“Some of us worse than others,” Letty says.

  
“But crappy nonetheless,” Mia says, walking forward and hugging me. I hug her quickly before walking over to Dom.

  
“I know this is going to be hard for me, but as long as you are all here and help me, I think I can learn,” I say, looking Dom in the eyes.

  
“We will always be here for you,” Dom says, hugging me close as everyone walk over and make it a giant group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

After we all ate breakfast, Dom quickly gave me a tour of the house and helped me put my clothes in the washer, though I protested him helping.

  
“Equals, Bri,” was all Dom says to my protesting.

  
“I’ve got to go or I’ll be late. Do I need to take the keys to open the shop with me?” Mia says as Dom and I get done with my clothes.

  
“I need to go to the shop and do some paperwork, so I’ll open after I give Bri a tour of the garage,” Dom says, folding some of my clean clothes and putting them in the clothes basket.

  
“Who are you going to take to run it while you do paperwork?” Mia asks, smiling as I frown and try to take my clothes from Dom to fold them myself, but Dom moves them so I cannot reach them unless I walk around him.

  
“Vince says he is going to work on adding all the new parts to his car, Leon has a car to work on, and so does Letty. I’ll go with you to the store and help,” Jessie says, walking in and laughing when I try to walk around Dom and grab my clothes, but he just moves them again.

  
“I want to help,” I say, trying for my clothes again.

  
“You have folded half of the clothes already, so I can fold this half,” Dom says, laughing as I try for my clothes again.

  
“Can I at least help at the store?” I ask, pouting at Dom laughing at me.

  
“Yes, you may, but you are not to try and do everything. Jessie, you are to watch him. We still have not bonded yet, which we need to do this afternoon when everyone is at the store for lunch,” Dom says, finishing folding my clothes.

  
“I’m going to ride with Leon to the garage,” Jessie says, patting my shoulder as I continue to frown.

  
“We’ll see you over there,” Dom says, hugging his sister bye. He turns to me once Mia and Jessie walk away. “Hey, don’t pout, baby.”

  
“You were laughing at me,” I say, moving away when Dom moves towards me.

  
“Bri, I would never laugh at you to be mean. I was just laughing because of how stubborn you are. I was laughing because you will fit in just perfect with our family,” Dom says, stressing ‘our’.

  
“Our?” I ask, feeling my eyes prick with tears.

  
“Yes, ‘our’. You are a part of this family now,” Dom says, hugging me close to him. “Let’s go put your clothes up into our room, and then we will head to the garage.” I nod and pick up the clothes basket before Dom can. Dom smiles and hugs me before leading the way to Dom’s, I mean our room. Dom helps me put my clothes into the empty dresser before we head out to the car.

  
“We’ll stop by and get your truck to leave at the garage,” Dom says as we get into the car and leave the house. We pull up in the back of Racer’s Edge but walk around to go through the front.

  
“Dominic, Brian,” Harry says, walking towards us.

  
“We’re here to get my truck,” I say when Harry pulls me into a tight hug.

  
“How are you doing? Are you getting along with everyone? Vince can be very mean to new people,” Harry says, letting me go.

  
“I’m doing well. Vince has actually been very nice to me,” I say.

  
“Oh?” Harry asks, looking at Dom.

  
“I am as surprised as you are,” Dom says.

  
“If you are just here to get Brian’s truck, why did you come in? Not that I am not grateful to see you guys,” Harry says.

  
“I am going to do the bonding ceremony this afternoon at the store. I wanted you to be there. You may not be a wolf, but you are the closest to family Brian has that I will allow to be there,” Dom says.

  
“No wolves are not allowed to be present during something like that,” Harry says as I look back and forth between Dom and Harry.

  
“They are if the whole pack agrees, and I have already asked everyone. They are fine with you being there,” Dom says.

  
“You guys are willing to do that for me?” I ask.

  
“Of course we are Brian,” Dom says, hugging me again.

  
“What time should I be there?” Harry asks, smiling at me.

  
“We’ll do the ceremony at two, but we’ll eat before if you want to join,” Dom says.

  
“I’ll be there,” Harry says, hugging me again.

  
“Thank you,” Dom says, shaking Harry’s hand.

  
“Thank you, Dominic,” Harry says. Dom and I wave before heading back outside and to our vehicles. Before I get into my truck, I grab Dom and kiss him forcefully.

  
“What was that about, Bri?” Dom asks once we move apart.

  
“I want to tell you something, but I’m too scared, so I did that instead,” I mumble, moving to get into my truck.

  
“Bri, what do you want to tell me? You don’t have to be scared,” Dom says, stopping me and hugging me close to him.

  
“I just want to say…,” I say, mumbling the last bit into Dom’s chest.

  
“You have to speak louder and not mumble, Bri,” Dom says, moving a step back from me.

  
“I love you,” I blurted, looking down at my feet.

  
“Bri, look at me,” Dom says. I shake my head and turn away when he steps closer to me.

  
“I know it is too soon to say that. I should have never said anything,” I say, trying to walk away only for Dom to wrap his arms around me from behind me and his chin on my shoulder.

  
“Bri, I love you too,” Dom says, kissing my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

I follow Dom to the garage and park where he indicates for me to park. Jessie comes running out as I got out of the truck and walk over to Dom.

  
“What is it, Jess?” Dom asks.

  
“Leon was messing around with the pulley for the engines. The chain snapped, and Letty and Vince was able to grab it, but they aren’t strong enough to lift it. The engine’s on Leon,” Jessie says, tears streaming down his face. We all quickly run into the garage to see Letty and Vince barely holding an engine up from crushing Leon’s chest.

  
“Dom, the chain is slipping,” Letty says. Dom and I run over and grab the chain, adding our strength to pull the engine up off Leon. We are able to get it up enough for Leon to move out from under it, but the chain starts slipping.

  
“We are going to have to drop it. Letty, you and Bri let go first, then Vince and I will let go,” Dom says, watching as Letty and I let go. Vince and Dom nod to each other and let go. After I let go of the chain, I quickly walked over to where Jessie is kneeling over Leon, who has his eyes closed.

  
“Leon? Are you ok?” I ask, kneeling next to Jessie. Leon shakes his head as Dom, Letty, and Vince kneel down around us as well.

  
“Where does it hurt, Leon?” Dom asks.

  
“Ribs,” Leon says through gritted teeth. I carefully push up Leon’s shirt to reveal bruises forming.

  
“I’m going to check your ribs for any breaks, ok?” I ask, waiting for Leon to nod before slowly feeling Leon’s ribs, which makes Leon wince.

  
“You’re hurting him,” Jessie says, trying to stop me, but Dom stops him.

  
“He has to make sure there are no breaks,” Leon grounds out, putting his hand on Jessie’s knee.

  
“You have some bruising on your ribs, which is going to hurt for a while, but there are no breaks,” I say, easing his shirt back down.

  
“Vince, can you take over Leon’s order? I’ll help you tonight with your car,” Dom says, helping me stand before reaching down to help Leon stand, who winces heavily.

  
“I can still work on the order,” Leon says, trying to move away from Jessie, who is helping him stand.

  
“No, you cannot,” I say, reaching out and stopping Leon from walking away.

  
“Why the hell can’t I?” Leon asks.

  
“You’ll just aggravate your injuries if you do, and you’ll be in more pain,” I say.

  
“How do you know that?” Letty asks.

  
“My father used to beat me if I did something wrong. He bruised and broke my ribs a lot,” I say, looking at my feet as I let them know a little bit of my personal life. I feel arms wrap around me and look to see Leon hugging me. After Leon lets go, Jessie hugs me as Letty and Vince both put a hand on my shoulders.

  
“That was very brave of you to share that,” Vince says. I smile at him before realizing Dom hasn’t said or done anything since I spoke about my father.

  
“Dom?” I ask, stepping toward him, but he steps back before turning and walking away. “I did something wrong, didn’t I?” I look around at each of them as I begin to cry.

  
“No, Brian, you did not. He is just mad about what happened to you. Let him blow off some steam. I’ll give you a tour,” Vince says, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me with him as he walks the opposite direction Dom had went.

  
“Shouldn’t I go after Dom?” I ask, trying to stop the tears rolling down my face as I hold Dom’s shirt to my face to smell his scent on it.

  
“We need to let him cool off. He’ll come find us when he is ready,” Vince says, leading me to a hallway. “The bathroom is at the end of the hall. The door on the left leads to the area to sit, relax, and eat, though we mainly go to the store and eat since it is also a small café. This is Dom’s office.” Before I can say anything, Vince opens the door and leads me into Dom’s office. I instantly feel safe and smile.

  
“I thought it might help you to smell Dom’s scent, and this is the place with the biggest concentration of his scent in the garage,” Vince says, leading me to the couch. I sit down and bury my face in a pillow that was sitting on the couch, inhaling Dom’s scent.

  
“Why didn’t anyone else react badly to what I said? If I had known it would upset him, I wouldn’t have said anything,” I say after I move the pillow from my face, a few tears roll down my face again.

  
“You know Jessie’s past, so you know he has gotten the same treatment. Letty’s father abused her mother, and Dom’s dad was able to get her out before she started getting abused after her mom died. Leon has never told any of us his past yet, but he was the one to find Jessie bruised and battered,” Vince says, wiping the tears from my face.

  
“What about you?” I ask.

  
“My mother never wanted to have me. After she did, she left me on my father’s doorstep. My father struggled to make enough money to support us both, and when I was in the third grade, he dropped me off at Dom’s house. They took me in and raised me. A couple years later the cops showed up and said my father was beaten and killed in a bar fight. I had to be the one to confirm his battered body. Dom’s dad adopted me so I wouldn’t have to go into a foster home,” Vince says.

  
“Why were you left at Dom’s house?” I ask, smelling the pillow again.

  
“Dom’s dad and my father went to high school together,” Vince says as the door opens, and Dom walks in, which makes me look down at my lap as I grasp the pillow tightly. “Do you want me to leave?”

  
“Can you stay?” Dom asks, which surprises me and makes me look up to see Dom staring at me. Vince nods and moves over on the couch to make room for Dom, but Dom nudges me and have me move into the middle of the couch, so I am between the two. “I’m not mad at you, Bri. I promise I’m not. I just got upset hearing my suspicions confirmed about you not getting treated like you should.”

  
“I just didn’t think it would upset you that much. You’ve seen my scars,” I say, looking at my lap again.

  
“Scars?” Vince asks.

  
“I’m covered in them, and Dom saw them last night, so I thought he knew what had happened to me,” I say, looking at Vince, who puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

  
“I did see them, but I didn’t know what caused them. Are they all from you supposedly doing something wrong?” Dom asks, pulling me against him. I bury my nose in his neck and nod.

  
“What could you have done to deserve to get scars?” Vince asks.

  
“Can I tell you with everyone else after the bonding ceremony, so Harry can finally know as well?” I ask, looking from Vince to Dom.

  
“Of course,” Dom says, hugging me close.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom and Vince talk about random things with me to help me calm down some more before we leave Dom’s office.

  
“Go ahead to the garage area, I’m going to get some drinks really quick,” Dom says, kissing my cheek before walking away as Vince and I walk into the garage area to find Letty working on a car.

  
“Vince, can I get a hand for a second? I cannot seem to find the problem,” Letty says.

  
“Of course,” Vince says, moving over to help her. I walk over as well and watch them work on the car. “Do you know how to work on cars?”

  
“I know a little. I don’t know much about working on race cars though I know all the parts,” I say, watching them work as Dom walks over with two bottles of Coca-Cola, Leon, and Jessie.

  
“We’ll help you learn how to work on race cars. They are our most popular cars to come in here for repairs. You’ll be the main one fixing your car up for racing,” Dom says, handing me a Coca-Cola.

  
“I don’t know how to race,” I say, taking a drink and leaning into Dom as he wraps an arm around my waist.

  
“We’ll teach you. We know of a nice desert strip you can practice on,” Dom says, kissing my temple.

  
“Yeah, Buster. We’ll teach you everything you need to know,” Vince says, poking my nose and getting grease on it.

  
“Vince,” Dom says in a warning voice.

  
“It’s ok, Dom. I don’t mind the nickname,” I say, wiping at my nose with a cloth Jessie hands me, but only getting more grease on my face from the cloth. Dom quickly grabs the cloth from my hand and pulls out a clean cloth from his back pocket, wiping the grease of my face.

  
“Sorry. I thought the cloth was clean,” Jessie says, smiling at my frown as Dom wipes my face.

  
“It’s ok,” I say as Dom finishes wiping my face.

  
“Let me see your hand,” Dom says, holding his hand out. I put my hand out that had held the cloth, and Dom wipes the grease from my hand. “Leon will be joining us in going to the store. Are you ready to go?”

  
“We’re ready,” Leon says as I nod.

  
“Let’s go then,” Dom says, leading the way back outside. Vince and Letty follow us, waving as we get into the cars and drive away. Leon rides with Jessie while I ride with Dom. When we arrive at the store, Dom opens the door and leads us in. “This is the family store.”

  
“Wow,” I say, looking around.

  
“It’s not that amazing,” Leon says.

  
“I’ve never been in a store. Harry always took care of getting me anything I needed. He didn’t think it would be safe for me to go anywhere and do anything public,” I say, looking around the store at the different small isles, coolers of drinks, and the café area.

  
“My office is back behind the café area. If you need anything, let me know,” Dom says, kissing the end of my nose before going to his office, which I can see because of a mesh fence separating it from the café area.

  
“We don’t get a whole bunch of customers, but we have a few usual clients. We need to start the coffee machine,” Jessie says, walking over behind the bar of the café. I follow him over and help him start the coffee machine.

  
“I’m going to go lay down for a little bit,” Leon says, holding his ribs and walking towards Dom’s office, which has a couch.

  
“You should take something for the pain to help you sleep,” I say, which makes Dom look over at us.

  
“Bri, in the drawer to your right is some pain pills,” Dom says, going back to his work. I get in the drawer, read the label on the bottle, and hand Leon the recommended number of pills, who quickly takes them before going and lying down on the couch in Dom’s office.

  
“Is there anything else we need to do?” I ask, watching Jessie unlock the front door and turn the sign to open.

  
“I usually wipe down the counter to get rid of any dust that might have formed overnight,” Jessie says.

  
“Where is the cloth to wipe down the counter?” I ask, looking around behind the bar.

  
“Cabinets next to the sink,” Jessie says before greeting a man that came through the door. “What can I get you, sir?”

  
“I’m here for Brian O’Connor,” the man says. I recognize his voice as one of my father’s main men and look up with wide eyes. I can hear Leon and Dom coming out from the office.

  
“Why are you here?” Dom asks, walking to stand beside me and put a hand on my lower back.

  
“As I already said, I am here for him,” the man says, pointing towards me, which makes Dom growl. “Give him to me, and no one will get hurt.”

  
“He is going nowhere with you,” Leon states, pulling Jessie stand next to me as Dom and he steps in front of me. “Jess, call Vince and Letty.” Jessie grabs my hand while calling Letty and Vince.

  
“We could have done this easier,” the man says, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Leon. “Brian, let’s go. You have kept your father waiting long enough.”

  
“He’s not going back there,” Dom growls out, which makes me grab the back of his shirt with my free hand.

  
“He doesn’t belong here. He belongs with his family,” the man says, keeping a calm voice through it all, which just makes me start shaking. Jessie hugs me to him tightly after getting off the phone.

  
“What in the hell is taking so long?” a rough man’s voice booms as he walks through the door. I start shaking even harder and bury my face in Jessie’s shoulder, holding Dom’s shirt I am wearing to my face.

  
“These mutts are proving difficult and protecting your son,” the first man says. I hear shuffling and Dom growl but don’t look to see what is going on.

  
“Brian, it is time to go home. I let you have your fun, but it is time to end this. Your mate is waiting at home for you,” my father says, which makes me flinch and start crying.

  
“He is going nowhere, and I am his mate,” Dom says in a suddenly calm voice, which makes me look up. I flinch when I see the angry look on my father’s face.

  
“No, you are not. I have already arranged a mate for his useless ass,” my father growls as I hear the sound of Vince and Letty’s cars. Everyone gets quite as Vince and Letty walk through the front door, instantly walking towards us and standing next to Dom.

  
“What is going on here?” Vince asks, looking back at me and frowning.

  
“Vince, Letty, Leon, Jessie, Dom, this is my father and his right hand man,” I say, looking at my father and stepping up next to Dom. “Father, Dom is my mate. I’m staying here.”

  
“No, you are not,” my father says, launching forward, grabbing me, pulling me against him with my back to his chest. “You move, and I’ll snap his neck.”

  
“Dom,” I say, tears streaming down my face.

  
“Let him go,” Dom grounds out.

  
“What are you going to do?” my father asks, laughing as he tightens his hold on me. Dom growls and drops to his knees before changing into his wolf form. Vince quickly follows suit and snarls at my father’s man, who had changed after Dom. “Oh, there are two alphas here. I guess I ought to change as well and aid my man. You’ll have to take a nap for me, Brian.”

  
“I’ll go with you,” I said quickly, not wanting to see either Vince or Dom injured. “Just, don’t hurt them.”

  
“Brian, don’t,” Jessie says.

  
“Hey, Dom, got any…,” Hector says, walking in with his pack and stopping when he sees what is going on.

  
“Sir, I think it would be best if we leave,” my father’s man says after changing back to human form. Dom and Vince quickly change back as well.

  
“Let him go,” Dom snarls, which makes Hector and his men go on edge and look to where my father still has a tight hold on me. My father growls but suddenly throws me at Dom and Vince. Dom pushes me back behind him and towards Jessie, keeping an eye on my father. My father watches the way the whole pack surrounds me before leaving. I can feel myself start shaking really bad as Jessie places a hand on my back.

  
“Dom,” Jessie says, worry in his voice. Dom turns and quickly pulls me into his arms.

  
“It’s ok Bri. It’s over. You’re safe,” Dom says, rubbing my back as I start crying again.

  
“Was there something you needed, Hector?” Letty asks. I feel someone place a hand on my back and look up to see Vince.

  
“Let’s go to your office, Dom,” Vince says. I snuggle into Dom’s side as he leads me to his office with Vince following. Dom sits down on the couch and pulls me onto his lap, which I instantly use to snuggle into Dom more.

  
“Can you get Brian a bottle of pop?” Dom asks, I shake my head no in response. “You don’t want pop?” I shake my head no again.

  
“How about a bottle of water?” Vince asks, touching my shoulder. I nod before burying my face into Dom’s neck.

  
“It’s ok, Bri,” Dom says, rubbing my back again as Vince comes back with a bottle of water to hand to me.

  
“He’ll try again,” I say softly, resting my head against Dom’s shoulder.

  
“We’ll stop him again,” Vince says.

  
“I think we need to contact them,” Dom says, looking at Vince.

  
“You think it is that serious?” Vince asks.

  
“I’ve seen guys like Bri’s father. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants no matter who gets killed in the process. They are our only choice,” Dom says.

  
“Who are you talking about?” I ask, looking between the two after sitting up.

  
“We’re talking about the American alpha bond pair. They are in charge of taking care of all the packs in America,” Dom says.

  
“If there is someone like that, why did they not do anything about my father’s pack? You said yourself that he runs the pack wrong,” I say, feeling angry about everything.

  
“There are two ways to get a pack alpha taken from his leadership. Someone from within the pack has to make a complaint or someone outside of the pack has to have valid proof that he is unfit for the position,” Vince says.

  
“I’m not in his pack anymore, right?” I ask.

  
“Until we do the ceremony, you are technically still in his pack, but don’t frown, we are still doing the ceremony today. They will still accept your statement, but you will have to tell them everything. How soon do you think he’ll try something?” Dom says, kissing my cheek.

  
“He’ll want to get more back up from other packs. His pack doesn’t have very many men in it that are strong enough to fight or who can change when they want to,” I say. “I wish I could change when I want.”

  
“You can. Anyone can for that matter; they just need to concentrate hard enough. We all can,” Vince says, smiling at me.

  
“I can?” I ask, smiling and getting excited, which makes Vince and Dom chuckle.

  
“Yes, you can,” Dom says, smiling. “I’m glad you are feeling better.”

  
“Hey, Dom. Do you need my guys and me to stick around for a little bit?” Hector asks from where he is sitting at the bar.

  
“No, we’re good, but thanks for offering,” Dom says, standing up, setting me down, and walking out towards Hector. “Thank you very much for coming in when you did, Hector.” Dom puts his hand out and shakes hands with Hector.

  
“I’m glad I decided to come in now instead of waiting,” Hector says, smiling at me as I wrap my arms around one of Dom’s arms.

  
“Did you get what you needed?” I ask.

  
“Yes, I did, thank you,” Hector says, pointing towards one of his men that is holding several cases of beer and another with several bags of chips. “I’m throwing a small party tonight.”

  
“Glad we had what you needed,” Dom says as Hector turns and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Vince and Letty decides to stay at the store. Dom has me helping Vince in taking inventory while he does paperwork, Leon rests, and Jessie and Letty run the café. I’m working on stacking boxes that have already been taken into inventory on the storage shelves when I suddenly hear a yell of anger from the front. I can tell it is Dom, so I quickly move to go to him but slip on the ladder and fall from the top. I hear someone scream and realize it is me as I hit the cement floor, which knocks the air out of me. I hear someone rushing to where I lay gasping and look to see Vince running to me.

  
“Brian, what happened?” Vince asks, dropping to kneel next to me.

  
“Bri? Vince? Where are you?” Dom’s voice shouts from the door on the other side of the room.

  
“Back here,” Vince shouts back. I instantly hear several people running towards us.

  
“What happened?” Dom asks, dropping to his knees next to me. I can see Letty and Mia behind him.

  
“I don’t know. I was working towards the front when you shouted. I then heard Brian scream. I came running and found him like this,” Vince says, moving so Mia can kneel next to me.

  
“I was going to come and check on you when you shouted, but I slipped on the ladder,” I say once I get my breath back.

  
“How far up were you?” Mia asks, reaching out to touch me, but I flinch away from her.

  
“Mia is training to be a nurse. She can help you,” Dom says, stilling my movements.

  
“I was at the top,” I say, watching her as she slowly checks if I hurt myself.

  
“Are you in any pain?” she asks.

  
“No,” I say, looking at Dom, who smiles softly at me. “Why did you shout?”

  
“I got upset because the American alpha band pair happen to be in town and are on their way to talk to you today. I was hoping it would take them at least until tomorrow to talk to you,” Dom says as Mia finishes her check.

  
“He’s going to be sore for the rest of the day, but he has no injuries,” Mia says. Dom pulls me into a tight hug as he sighs in relief.

  
“I’m glad you are not injured,” Dom whispers into my ear as he continues to hug me.

  
“Why are the American alpha bond pair coming here?” Mia asks as Dom stands and pulls me up as well, which makes me wince.

  
“Vince, will you explain to Mia everything? I’m going to take Bri to lie down in my office,” Dom says as I lean on him and favor my right leg.

  
“Dom, you should get his right knee checked. He’s favoring it a good bit,” Mia says.

  
“That will have to wait,” a voice says from behind Dom and me.

  
“Alpha Carter,” Dom says, turning a long with the rest of us. I watch as everyone but Dom and I get down on their knees to bow. I feel Dom grab a hold of me and start to kneel, helping me kneel as well, but Alpha Carter steps forward and grabs the both of us, stopping us from kneeling.

  
“I will not make you kneel when one of you are hurt,” Alpha Carter says. “All of you stand.”

  
“Thank you, sir,” I say, making a slight bow while Dom continues to help me stand. I tense when I feel a hand grab my chin and make me look back up into Alpha Carter’s eyes.

  
“There is no need to call me sir. My name is Carter. I would never expect you to be formal with me,” Alpha Carter says.

  
“If you don’t mind me asking, sir, why?” I ask, looking at Dom really quick, who shrugs and pulls me flush against his side. I curl around into his side, wrap my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his shoulder.

  
“Your mother was my dear sister,” Alpha Carter says.

  
“What?” I ask, raising my head from Dom’s shoulder as Dom’s grip on me tightens.

  
“Let’s go where we can sit and talk,” Alpha Carter says, turning and going back into the front of the store.

  
“Bri?” Dom asks, moving to stand in front of me.

  
“I never knew my mom had a sibling,” I say softly, looking into Dom’s eyes.

  
“Let us go and find out the truth then,” Vince says, walking up to us and placing a hand on my shoulder. We all head to the front of the store to find Alpha Carter sitting at a section of the café with several tables pushed together. There is a man I don’t recognize sitting next to him along with Jessie and Leon.

  
“I didn’t think it would bother you if I closed the shop for a while so we can talk,” the man I don’t know says as we all sit down.

  
“I was planning to anyways so we can have some privacy,” Dom says as I leaned against him, my head started to hurt slightly.

  
“Brian, this is my mate Owen,” Alpha Carter says.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” I say as Dom puts his hand over mine on my leg.

  
“What is the reason we were called here?” Alpha Owen says, watching me closely.

  
“Brian has proof that his father is in no condition to be leader of his pack anymore,” Alpha Carter says, also watching me closely.

  
“Where is the proof because we have been trying to get him for a while,” Alpha Owen says, placing his hand on Alpha Carter’s hand on the table.

  
“Why?” Jessie asks.

  
“Jessie,” Vince says in a warning voice, which makes Jessie frown.

  
“Hey. It is ok. He did nothing wrong. None of you have to be formal with us. Brian is family, so you are family,” Alpha Owen says.

  
“Brian is family to you?” Jessie asks.

  
“He is my nephew,” Alpha Carter says as I put my hand to my head.

  
“Bri? Are you ok?” Dom asks as I whimper slightly.

  
“My head hurts,” I say, whimpering again.

  
“Mia,” Dom says as he moves me to lie on the ground with my head in his lap.

  
“What is wrong with him?” Alpha Owen asks as they all get up and kneel around Dom and me.

  
“He fell off the ladder in the back,” Dom says, frowning as I whimper again.

  
“Mia, I thought you said he wasn’t injured,” Vince says as Alpha Owen suddenly gets up and walks away while pulling out his phone.

  
“I can’t see any injury, and he wasn’t in any pain,” Mia says as she examines my head again.

  
“What is Alpha Owen doing?” Jessie asks.

  
“He’s probably calling our personal doctor to see Brian,” Alpha Carter says, brushing my bangs off my forehead with a sad look on his face.

  
“Dr. Drake is on the way here to check Brian out,” Alpha Owen says.

  
“What about the ceremony?” I gasp out through the pain.

  
“You guys haven’t done the bonding ceremony yet?” Alpha Carter asks.

  
“We were going to today,” Dom says, looking down at me with a sad expression.

  
“Do it now,” Alpha Owen says.

  
“Harry,” I gasp out.

  
“What?” Alpha Carter says.

  
“We invited the man that took Brian in when he got into town,” Dom says.

  
“What about me?” Harry’s voice says from the doorway. We all look over to see Harry standing there. “Oh my god, Brian. What happened?” Harry runs over and kneels next to me.

  
“He fell off the ladder in the back,” Dom says.

  
“Can we do the ceremony now?” Alpha Carter asks.

  
“Yea, we can,” Dom says.


	11. Chapter 11

Dom has me lying on the couch in his office while everyone quickly gets a large space cleared for the ceremony. Harry is sitting on the floor next to the couch, trying to keep me sidetracked.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you to be careful when on a ladder,” Harry asks, running his fingers through my hair.

  
“I’m sorry. I heard Dom shout and wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t mean to fall,” I say, feeling upset for causing problems for everyone.

  
“It is ok, Brian. Who are the two men I don’t know?” Harry says.

  
“The one with the brown curls is Alpha Carter from the American alpha bond pair. The other one is Alpha Owen, his mate. Alpha Carter is also my uncle,” I say.

  
“Your uncle?” Harry asks.

  
“Yeah, my mom’s brother,” I say as everyone stops at the sound of a car pulling up outside.

  
“That should be Dr. Drake,” Alpha Owen says, going to the door and opening it for a man to come in.

  
“Where is the patient?” Dr. Drake asks.

  
“Right this way,” Dom says, leading the doctor over to where I am. Harry moves out of the way as Dom sits on the arm of the couch by my head.

  
“Your head hurts, correct?” Dr. Drake asks. I nod slightly as I stare at the man.

  
“Can you describe the pain for him?” Dom asks.

  
“It’s lessened a lot. It started out as a strong throb, not it is a soft throb,” I say, glancing up at Dom.

  
“I would say you have a headache from the fall,” Dr. Drake says.

  
“That’s it?” Dom asks.

  
“Give him some pain pills. If the pain lasts more than two days, give me a call,” Dr. Drake says, handing Dom a card as I sit up.

  
“So Brian’s ok?” Alpha Carter asks, walking over and sitting next to me.

  
“Yes, sir, he is ok,” Dr. Drake says.

  
“Excuse me sir, but you might want to check his right leg out. He was favoring it earlier,” Mia says, walking over with several bottles of water.

  
“Thank you,” I say as she hands me one.

  
“Are you guys almost done setting up?” Dom asks, nodding when she hands him a bottle.

  
“Yes, Dom,” Mia says, handing a bottle to Dr. Drake and one to Alpha Carter.

  
“Let me see that leg, Brian,” Dr. Drake says. I slowly stretch my right leg out for him to see and flinch at the slight pain in it. “You hit your knee and head first when you fell, right?”

  
“I don’t know for sure, sir,” I say as Alpha Carter grabs my hand.

  
“It is the same thing with your head. I don’t see any injuries so if the pain lasts more than a few days, call me. I was surprised that you called me, sir,” Dr. Drake says.

  
“Brian is my nephew,” Alpha Carter says.

  
“This is your sister’s son?” Dr. Drake asks.

  
“Yes, this is. Have you seen my sister lately?” Alpha Carter says as Dom slips down to sit next to me, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

  
“You haven’t heard? You didn’t tell him?” Dr. Drake says, looking back and forth between Alpha Carter and me.

  
“What are you talking about?” Alpha Carter says. “Brian, what is he talking about?”

  
“I don’t know, sir,” I say, panicking, which makes Dom wrapped his arms around me and pull me into his lap.

  
“Oh my god, neither of you know,” Dr. Drake says.

  
“What are you talking about?” Alpha Owen says, coming over when he senses Alpha Carter’s distress.

  
“I am so sorry, sirs,” Dr. Drake says as Alpha Owen sits next to Alpha Carter.

  
“Spit is out already,” Dom snaps, which gets everyone’s attention, and they all walk over.

  
“Brian, your mother is dead,” Dr. Drake says.

  
“What?” I ask, tears filling my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. Letty, Vince, Mia, Jessie, and Leon all walk over and stand behind and beside where Dom and I are sitting.

  
“She got sick three years ago. I got called out to see her,” Dr. Drake says.

  
“What killed her?” Alpha Carter asks, tears streaming down his face as well.

  
“Cancer,” Dr. Drake says before getting up and leaving without saying anything else.

  
“No, it can’t be true,” I say as I begin to shake.

  
“Bri,” Dom says, pulling me flush against him as I sob. I feel several hands on my back and arms, so I looked up to see the whole pack surrounding us. Mia and Jessie are crying while Letty, Vince, and Leon look mad. I look over to see Alpha Owen holding Alpha Carter close as they both cry, Alpha Owen silently and Alpha Carter loudly. At last, a glance up at Dom to see him crying silently and watching me closely. “I’m so sorry, Bri.”

  
“I never got to say goodbye. I ran before I could see her again,” I say, burying my face into Dom’s neck.

  
“We’ll get your father out of his position, and we’ll go to your mom’s grave,” Alpha Carter says, grabbing and squeezing my hand.

  
“Thank you,” I say, moving my head to look at him without lifting it up from Dom.

  
“You still want to do the ceremony today?” Harry asks, stepping forward and running his fingers through my hair as he kneels in front of Dom and me.

  
“Yes, I do. I want to be a part of this pack, and I want to be with you forever,” I say, wiping the remaining tears from my face.

  
“You are a part of this pack already without being bonded in,” Vince says, smiling down at me.

  
“Then let us get this ceremony started,” Dom says, kissing my temple. Vince holds his hand out to help me stand, which I accept. Dom stands afterwards, and we all head into the store area. Mia heads to the café’s bar and brings back two pain pills, which she handed to me.

  
“Thank you,” I say, taking the pills and following Dom to where he and I have to stand. “What do I have to do?”

  
“It starts with Dom’s pack accepting you into the pack. Then you two will have to pledge to each other to be loyal and forever each other’s,” Alpha Owen says as he, Alpha Carter, and Harry all stand off to the side, and Dom’s pack surround us.

  
“You will also have to eventually consummate the bond,” Alpha Carter says, which makes me blush.

  
“Who wants to start?” Dom asks, holding me against his side.

  
“I’ll start,” Mia says. “Brian, my brother hasn’t been happier since he met you. I could see right off the bat that he loves you. I welcome you into this pack. You just need to know that if you break this bond and hurt him I will kill you.” I whimper slightly at what she says.

  
“It’s ok, Bri. She had to say that though not all of that or as mean,” Dom whispers into my ear.

  
“I guess I am next,” Letty says. “Brian, I have known Dom since we were sixteen, and he has never been happier than he is now. I welcome you to this pack.”

  
“Brian, I have gone through a lot of stuff, but Dom still accepted me into this pack with open arms, and I am more than happy to do the same for you. I welcome you to this pack,” Jessie says.

  
“Brian, I am the one that found Jessie and had to help him find himself again. I am happy that you have found someone to help you as well. I welcome you to this pack,” Leon says.

  
“I will admit. I was not a fan of yours at first Brian. I seen you as an outsider, but when I saw how much you meant to Dom, I stopped and rethought everything. Then I heard about what happened to you and swore to myself that I would help you with getting revenge and help you find your way in life. I welcome you to this pack,” Vince says.

  
“Now it is my turn,” Dom says, turning to stand in front of me. “Brian, I have always had a rather easy life with very few troubles. I willingly took in others that I have seen that had a rough past. When you were dropping off those parts for Vince, and I smelled you, I instantly fell in love with you. I swear to always be loyal to you and be there when you need me. I will love you for the rest of our lives and never hurt you in any way.” Dom reaches out and wipes the tears off my face that I didn’t realize were running down my face.

  
“Dom, I don’t know if I am doing this right, but when I first met you, you scared me. I felt overwhelmed by being around two alphas at the same time, and when you touched me, I panicked even more. I ran and regretted it instantly. I should have stayed and talked to you, but I was terrified. When you showed up at Racer’s Edge, I was scared about what I was feeling. I have always been taught that I was useless and not allowed to love, but then you showed me how it really is. You showed me what it means to love someone and be part of a pack, though it has only been about a day. I swear to always be loyal to you and be there should you need me. I will love you for the rest of our lives and never hurt you in any way,” I say, tears still streaming down my face.

  
“I’m glad you have found where you belong,” Harry says as everyone moves forward to form a group hug around Dom and me.

  
“Brian, I have something for you from your mom. I never understood why it was mailed to me, but now I do,” Alpha Carter says, stepping forward and handing me an envelope. I opened it to find a letter and a necklace. There is a beautifully crafted wolf on the end of the chain. “That was our dad’s necklace.”

  
“Shouldn’t you have this then?” I ask, holding it out to him.

  
“No, you deserve it,” Alpha Carter says, hugging me.

  
“We should head out to find a hotel for the night,” Alpha Owen says, hugging Alpha Carter close to him.

  
“You guys can stay with us. We have a spare room,” Dom says, hugging me close after clasping the necklace around my neck for me. “That way we can talk tomorrow about Brian’s dad.”

  
“Can I be there for that?” Harry asks, hugging me really quick.

  
“Of course you can. We owe you for taking care of Brian all these years,” Dom says.

  
“I meant to say thank you for that,” Alpha Carter says.

  
“It was no problem. I’m glad I got the chance to have a son,” Harry says, waving at everyone before leaving.

  
“Let’s get home so Vince can fire up the grill,” Letty says.

  
“Let’s go,” I say. Dom smiles at me before leaning in and kissing me full on the mouth. I quickly return the kiss as everyone laughs and claps.


	12. Chapter 12

We all sit around talking about random things and getting to know each other better while Vince and Dom grills chicken and Mia puts together some pasta salad and potato salad. Carter and Owen insist that we all call them by their names without the alpha part tacked on. After the food is all done, we all take seats around the table with me in Dom’s lap. Jessie reaches in and quickly grabs a piece of chicken before anyone else, which makes Dom reach out and grab his arm.

  
“Since you grabbed the chicken first, you say grace,” Dom says, letting Jessie’s arm go. We all link hands and close our eyes so Jessie can begin.

  
“Dear…,” Jessie starts.

  
“Spirit,” Leon chimes in quickly.

  
“Spirit,” Jessie says. “Thank you for the family we have and the good fortune we have with our business.”

  
“That was very good, Jessie,” Owen says.

  
“Thank you,” Jessie says. We all talk, joke around, and laugh as we eat. Dom keeps insisting on trying to feed me though I can eat by myself. After we ate, we all sit around in the front room, watch movies, and eat popcorn. Dom has me sitting in his lap again, and I can feel myself starting to doze off against his shoulder.

  
“Well, I am ready for bed,” Carter says once the movie goes off.

  
“Brian looks to be past ready for bed,” Owen comments as I nuzzle into Dom’s neck and yawn.

  
“Let’s get you to be bed. We have a long and troubling day ahead of us tomorrow,” Dom says, picking me up and carrying me towards our room. “We should shower before we go to sleep.” I nod and grab some clean boxers and a t-shirt before following Dom to the bathroom. We both strip down and get into the shower.

  
“I love you,” I say, leaning against Dom.

  
“I love you too, Bri,” Dom says, kissing my neck. “How are you feeling?”

  
“I’m in no pain,” I say.

  
“That is not what I am talking about,” Dom says.

  
“I feel upset about not being able to say goodbye, but I am also extremely mad about what all my father has done,” I say.

  
“That is understandable, Bri,” Dom says, kissing me on the lips. I lean all the way into him as we deepen the kiss.

  
“Claim me, Dom. Please,” I plead.

  
“Not here, Bri. Let’s get back to the room first,” Dom says, turning off the water and handing me a towel. I quickly dry off and slip into my clean clothes. Dom does the same before getting a clean rag and wetting it.

  
“What are you doing that for?” I ask.

  
“So we can clean up afterwards,” Dom says, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall to our room. Once in the room, Dom pushes me against the closest wall and starts devouring my mouth. I wrap my arms around Dom’s neck as he lifts me up and moves towards the bed. I gasp when Dom tosses me onto the bed. “Have you ever done this before, Bri?” I shake my head as he slips my shirt off. I reach out and quickly rid Dom of his shirt as he starts kissing my neck.

  
“Dom,” I moan out.

  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Bri?” Dom asks, looking down at me. I nod and pull Dom down for another kiss. My breath catches for a second when I feel Dom remove my boxers. “You have to relax or this will hurt worse than it already will.”

  
“It’ll hurt?” I ask as Dom removes his boxers.

  
“Only for a little bit, but it’ll feel good after a while, I promise,” Dom says, grabbing a bottle from the drawer in the nightstand. Dom opens the bottle and squeezes a bit out onto his fingers. “Remember to stay relaxed.” Dom lowers his fingers to my special hole that male omegas have for reproduction and slowly inserts one. I jolt at the feeling but relax as Dom starts kissing and biting my neck, leaving marks all over it. After a while the pain is gone, and I start pushing against Dom’s finger, so he adds another. It doesn’t take long for the pain to lessen and for me to become moaning mess.

  
“I’m ready, Dom,” I moan out, rocking on his fingers.

  
“Not yet, Bri, one more,” Dom says, inserting a third finger. Dom starts to curl his fingers as he thrusts them in and out.

  
“Dom,” I moan as he hits something inside me.

  
“I found your sweet spot,” Dom says, hitting that spot a few more times.

  
“More, Dom, please,” I beg. I whimper as I feel Dom pull his fingers out, suddenly feeling empty. The feeling is soon gone as I feel Dom’s dick nudge my hole.

  
“This will still hurt a little at first, Bri,” Dom says, kissing my forehead before slowly pushing into me. He stops shortly after the head is in, but I push down onto him fast and force all of him in, which causes me to cry out. “Bri, shit. You shouldn’t have done that.” Dom goes to pull out, but I wrap my legs around his waist, stopping him.

  
“I’m not hurt, Dom. That felt amazing. You hit that spot again,” I gasp out.

  
“Thank god,” Dom says. “You have to be more careful.” I nod and pull Dom down into a kiss as he slowly pulls almost out before pushing back in.

  
“Faster,” I gasp out. Dom happily speeds up and soon we both cry out each other’s name as we cum.

  
“You ok, Bri?” Dom asks, pulling out and grabbing the rag to clean us up.

  
“I’m better than ok,” I say as Dom lies next to me.

  
“I love you, Bri,” Dom says, kissing me.

  
“I love you too, Dom,” I say, curling into Dom’s side with my head on his chest. Dom holds me close as we drift into a peaceful night’s sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I frown as I roll over as I awake to find Dom’s half of the bed empty. I sit up slowly and look around but don’t see Dom anywhere in the room. I quickly get up and get dressed before heading to the bathroom to do my morning business. Vince is just coming out of the bathroom when I get there and almost hits me with the door.

  
“Sorry, Brian, I didn’t see you there. How are you feeling?” Vince says, smiling at me. “Not too sore are you?”

  
“What?” I ask, feeling confused.

  
“Vince, don’t be mean to Brian,” Dom says, walking up the stairs, walking over to me, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

  
“I was just asking a serious question. I was concerned about our new pack mate might not be able to work today,” Vince says, smiling and walking off.

  
“What is he talking about?” I ask, turning and looking into Dom’s eyes.

  
“It seems not everyone was asleep last night and heard us. He then decided to blab and tell everyone else,” Dom says, nuzzling a mark on my neck.

  
“Oh god, no, please tell me this is a joke,” I say, laying my head against Dom’s shoulder.

  
“I’m afraid not,” Carter says, walking over to us. I bury my face into Dom’s shirt as I feel my face heat up.

  
“Who was it?” I ask while keeping my face buried.

  
“It was Vince. Why?” Dom asks.

  
“Vince, I’m going to kill you,” I yelled, running down the stairs, which is where Vince had gone. I can hear someone get up and run out the back door while laughing, so I run that way. I quickly run out the door to see Vince running towards his car. I chase after and start to catch up when I suddenly feel someone tackle me to the ground, which knocks the air out of me. I turn to see Jessie staring up at me with wide eyes.

  
“Please, don’t kill Vince,” Jessie says, frowning.

  
“Jess,” Vince says, running back over and kneeling next to us. “He wasn’t going to actually kill me. He was just kidding.”

  
“You were?” Jessie asks.

  
“We were just messing around, Jess,” I say, sitting up as Dom and everyone else come outside. Dom sees us on the ground and quickly rushes over, dropping down and kneeling next to me. “I’m fine, Dom.”

  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry. Please, don’t hurt me,” Jessie says, scrambling backwards and away from us.

  
“Jess,” Leon says, kneeling next to Jessie and stopping him from backing away anymore.

  
“It’s ok, Jess. I know you didn’t mean to,” I say.

  
“Didn’t mean to what?” Dom asks, pulling me against him.

  
“Jessie heard me say I was going to kill Vince and panicked. He tackled me to stop me from hurting Vince,” I say.

  
“He what?” Dom asks.

  
“Dom, he didn’t mean to,” I say, curling into him to stop him from doing anything he would regret.

  
“Why would you do that Jess?” Mia asks.

  
“I don’t know. I just panicked when I heard Brian yell that he was going to kill Vince,” Jessie says, crying.

  
“He had another nightmare,” Leon says, pulling Jessie into his lap and fully against him.

  
“He has nightmares frequently?” Owen asks.

  
“When I first saved him from his father, he had them all the time, but they slowly went away,” Leon says.

  
“He hasn’t had one in years,” Dom says.

  
“I bet it was caused by what my father did yesterday,” I say.

  
“What do you mean by ‘saved him from his father’?” Carter asks as everyone sits down on the grass around us; Mia in between Letty’s legs, who is in between Vince’s legs, Jessie curled on Leon’s lap, Carter in between Owen’s legs, and me in between Dom’s legs. Dom quickly explains what happened to Jessie at the hands of his father.

  
“Sounds like we have another alpha to take down,” Owen says.

  
“Where is your father?” Carter asks.

  
“Right on the outskirts of Barstow,” Jessie says.

  
“Barstow?” I ask, sitting up.

  
“Yeah,” Jessie says.

  
“What part of Barstow?” I ask.

  
“The south side,” Jessie says.

  
“We can get both him and my father at the same time,” I say, leaning back against Dom.

  
“How?” Jessie asks.

  
“My father and your father are very good friends,” I say.

  
“Why does that mean we are going to get both at the same time?” Dom asks, wrapping his arms around my waist to rest on my stomach.

  
“Once a month, my father invites Jessie’s father and several other of the alpha’s of other packs for a poker game,” I say.

  
“How do you know that? I didn’t even know that. I just knew that my father disappeared one night a month,” Jessie says.

  
“My father used this as a way to arrange for me and my siblings to be mated off,” I say, looking down at Dom’s hands. Dom hugs me closer to him and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

  
“I am so sorry Brian,” Jessie says.

  
“It’s ok, Jess,” I say, smiling slightly.

  
“While we are on the topic, what all did your father do to you, Brian?” Owen asks.

  
“He used to use me as his personal slave. If I did anything wrong, he would beat me,” I say.

  
“Show them the scars under your shirt, Bri,” Dom says, leaning back from me after kissing my neck. I slowly reach down and begin to lift my shirt, which Dom helps me with. I can hear several people gasp as they see all the scars on my chest. “There are more on his back and legs.”

  
“What could you have done to deserve all of those?” Jessie asks. “I don’t have that many. Those look deeper as well.”

  
“Some are from accidently dropping the things. Most are from not doing something he said to do immediately. A few are from refusing to let him sell my body to a drunk friend that night of the poker game. After he was done beating me, I was too bruised and battered, so the man didn’t want me anymore,” I say, staring down at Dom’s hands on my stomach again.

  
“That is horrible,” Mia says.

  
“Can we eat breakfast now?” Vince says as his stomach growls. We all laugh.

  
“I’ll go start breakfast,” Mia says, getting up.

  
“I’ll help,” Letty said, getting up as well. Vince follows the two into the house as Dom helps me put back on my shirt.

  
“We’ll get both of these guys along with the one that wanted to rape you, Brian. Do you know the name of the man?” Owen asks as we all stand up.

  
“They all at one point or another wanted to,” I said, glancing at Jessie.

  
“My father tried to rape you?” Jessie asks.

  
“None of them actually did anything,” I say as Dom wraps his arms around me.


	14. Chapter 14

Dom decides not to open the shop or the garage today, so we all stay home, watching TV and playing video games. Dom comes into the room, carrying a laptop while Jessie and I are playing a game. After I lose the game, I pass the controller to Leon and move to sit next to Dom on the couch.

  
“What are you doing?” I ask, curling into his side.

  
“I’m looking to find you a car,” Dom says.

  
“You’re getting Brian a car?” Carter asks.

  
“Yeah. We all race, and I’m going to teach Bri to race,” Dom says.

  
“What kind of car are you going to get him?” Owen asks.

  
“Oh no, here we go,” Carter says.

  
“What?” I ask.

  
“Owen loves precision cars, I love foreign cars, and from what I seen, Dom loves muscle cars. This is going to be interesting to see which you choose,” Carter says.

  
“He could choose a rice rocket,” Vince says, laughing as Dom makes a face at that.

  
“Let him choose and don’t fight over it,” Jessie says while not taking his eyes off the game he is playing with Leon.

  
“Jessie is right. Bri, you can choose whatever car you want,” Dom says.

  
“I always kind of wanted a Skyline,” I say, frowning when Dom puts his hand over his face and everyone starts laughing. “What?”

  
“A Skyline is a rice rocket,” Vince says between laughs.

  
“Then I’ll go with something else,” I say, quickly.

  
“No, you want a Skyline, then that is what you will get,” Dom says.

  
“But…,” I start to say but Dom stops me.

  
“I told you that you can have whatever car you want. You want a Skyline, so you will get a Skyline,” Dom says, kissing my temple before starting up the computer. Dom shows me several Skylines that are for sale close by. “Any of the bodies look good to you?”

  
“I like that third one,” I say, resting my head on Dom’s shoulder.

  
“We’ll get it then,” Dom says, writing down the address on a piece of paper from the table next to the couch.

  
“It says there are a lot of bad parts on it,” I point out.

  
“We replace all the parts anyways, so it doesn’t matter,” Jessie says.

  
“Do you need any help getting the car?” Carter asks as there is a knock on the front door. Vince opens the door to reveal Harry.

  
“Harry,” I say, jumping up and hugging him.

  
“Hello, Brian. How are you feeling today?” Harry says, coming to sit on the couch next to me when I sit back down next to Dom, who just got done explaining to Carter how they are getting me a car.

  
“I feel fine today,” I say.

  
“We kind of already talked about what happened to him,” Carter says.

  
“Oh?” Harry asks.

  
“Sorry,” I say, looking at my hands in my lap.

  
“It is ok, Brian,” Harry says.

  
“We will be getting his father out of his position. Actually with what he has done, he’ll be killed. Him and Jessie’s dad,” Owen says.

  
“Good. They deserve it,” Harry says, hugging me really quick.

  
“When do we take them down?” Vince asks.

  
“When is the poker game, Brian?” Carter asks.

  
“What is today’s date?” I ask, looking up at Dom.

  
“Today is July twelfth. Why?” Dom asks.

  
“Tonight is the poker game,” I say.

  
“Tonight? That doesn’t give us any time to get ready,” Letty says, which makes my eyes widen.

  
“We still have time,” Carter says, which makes my pulse pick up its rate.

  
“I’ll go make some phone calls,” Owen says, getting up and walking outside.

  
“Are we not going to a part of it?” Jessie asks. I can feel panic building up inside me.

  
“You guys can be there, but you have to let us do the legal work,” Carter says.

  
“We will meet everyone there. We should head out,” Owen says, walking back inside. I feel the panic build even more and bolt upstairs, closing myself in the bathroom as I began to sob. I hear several people moving around downstairs and one set of footsteps on the stairs.

  
“Bri, can I come in?” Dom’s voice drifts through the door. I continue to sob but don’t stop Dom from coming in and locking the door behind him. “Bri, why are you crying?”

  
“I know I should be happy he is finally going to be taken care of, but he is still my dad. I don’t know if I can see them arrest him and kill him,” I gasp out between sobs.

  
“If you don’t want to be there, Bri, then we don’t have to be there,” Dom says.

  
“Everyone is expecting me to be there,” I gasp.

  
“This is still too fresh for you. We will go tomorrow to see your mom’s grave and get anything of yours that might still be there, but we won’t go tonight. Come, let’s get you lying down for a little bit,” Dom says, picking me up after unlocking the door and carrying me to our room. Dom lays me down and covers me up before walking out. I curl up with Dom’s pillow against my face while I await Dom’s return. It doesn’t take long before I hear someone walking down the hallway towards the room, so I turn and expect to see Dom but instead see Carter.

  
“Dom said you aren’t going tonight,” Carter says, sitting next to me.

  
“I’m sorry,” I say, tears rolling down my face again.

  
“Hey, it is ok, Brian. I understand why you don’t want to be there,” Carter says, hugging me close. “I just wanted to come up here and promise to you that I will take your father and the others down.”

  
“Thank you,” I say as Carter has me lay back down and covers me back up. Carter kisses my temple before leaving. Shortly after he leaves, Dom walks in.

  
“Hey,” I say.

  
“Hey,” Dom says, laying down next to me and pulling me into his side.

  
“You can go if you want,” I say as we hear everyone starting up their cars. “I know you want to see my father dead.”

  
“I want your father dead, but I could care less if I see it in person. I care more about being with you,” Dom says, smiling down at me. I smiled and nuzzled my head into Dom’s neck. I begin to drift off as Dom rubs my back. “I love you so much, Bri.”

  
“I love you too,” I say before falling asleep completely.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up to the feeling of someone shaking me.

  
“Bri? You awake?” I hear Dom ask as I stretch and yawn.

  
“What time is it?” I ask, opening my eyes slowly.

  
“It is about three in the afternoon. You have been sleeping since noon,” Dom says, brushing my bangs from my face.

  
“Are they back yet?” I ask, sitting up.

  
“They pulled in shortly before I woke you up,” Dom says as there is a knock on the door. “We’ll be down in a minute.” The person at the door walks away, and Dom gets up before holding his hand out to help me up. I let him help me up, and Dom continues to hold my hand as we walk out of the room and downstairs. We see everyone but Harry sitting around the front room. Vince is in the armchair with Letty on his lap and Mia on the floor next to his feet. Leon is on the couch with Jessie, who appears to be asleep, in his lap. Carter and Owen are also on the couch, leaning against each other.

  
“Where is Harry?” I ask, sitting on Dom’s lap once he sits in the other armchair.

  
“I’m so sorry, Brian,” Owen says as Carter buries his head into his chest.

  
“What is it?” I ask, looking at everyone, who all looks away. I look back at Dom last to see him frowning.

  
“There was a small fight when we tried to arrest and kill your father,” Owen says. “Harry saved Carter’s life by stepping in front of him when your dad pulled out a gun.”

  
“No,” I say, shaking my head. “He can’t be dead.”

  
“I’m sorry, Brian,” Owen says. Dom pulls me against him as I start to sob.

  
“He was the only true father I had,” I sob.

  
“He gave me this,” Carter says, holding out an envelope. I take the envelope and opened it to find a letter and a ring. The ring is silver with barbed wire carved into it. I try on the rind to find it is too big. Mia gets up and walks out of the room only to return in a little bit with a piece of black cord.

  
“Use this,” she said, handing me the cord. Dom takes the cord and ring, slides the ring onto the cord, and tying it around my neck.

  
“I can’t read the letter,” I say.

  
“It’s ok, Bri. We’ll put it up with the one from your mom, and when you are ready, you can read them,” Dom says as I lay against him.

  
“What will happen to his store?” I ask.

  
“We’re going to become managers of it but keep the employees there,” Dom says.

  
“Is my father dead?” I ask, looking towards Carter and Owen.

  
“Yes, he is as well as the others,” Owen says.

  
“My mother’s grave?” I ask.

  
“There is none,” Carter says.

  
“What?” I ask.

  
“Where is her body?” Dom asks.

  
“It seems she was burned and then dumped into a hole with no markers,” Owen says.

  
“I can’t say goodbye,” I say. Dom pulls me close and kisses my temple. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to Harry either.”

  
“It’s ok, Bri. They both know you loved them,” Dom says.

  
“Is Jessie ok?” I ask, looking over to where Jessie is still out on Leon’s lap.

  
“He cried himself to sleep on the way home. Seeing his father killed affected him though his father did a lot to him,” Leon says, pulling Jessie more against him. We all sit in silence for a while before Vince’s stomach growls, which causes us all to laugh.

  
“Let’s all go out to eat,” Dom says.

  
“Where are we going?” Jessie asks, sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

  
“Let’s go to Cha Cha Cha,” Vince says.

  
“It’s a Mexican restaurant,” Dom says as he sees my confused expression. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we’ll all head out.” I nod and stand up with Dom. I follow Dom upstairs to the bathroom, where he has me sit on the counter as he wipes my face clean of tears.

  
“So much has happened in such a short time,” I say.

  
“I know what you mean,” Dom says.

  
“I’m glad it happened though. I’m glad I met you and everyone else,” I say, leaning forward and kissing Dom.

  
“I wish it hadn’t have been so harsh on you, but I wouldn’t want it to change if it meant not meeting you,” Dom says, kissing me again.

  
“I love you, Dominic Toretto.”

  
“I love you, Brian O’Conner.”


End file.
